<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by AltraViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517364">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltraViolet/pseuds/AltraViolet'>AltraViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Gentle, Kissing, M/M, Touch, counting panel pings, sensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltraViolet/pseuds/AltraViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless sensual touching... fades to black. No plot, just beautiful rarepair robots. An experiment to see how close one can gently tip-toe up to the Mature line before stepping over it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Mirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodimus slumped in his chair, hardly reading the data pad in front of him. He'd read the intro paragraph three times and had no idea what it said. Who had even written this? Ultra Magnus? Megatron?</p>
<p>The door to his office opened. He glanced up. </p>
<p>No one was there.</p>
<p>The door slid closed again. Rodimus smiled.</p>
<p>“Hello, captain,” a soft voice said, just to his right. As Rodimus turned, Mirage shimmered into view. </p>
<p>“Hel<i>lo,</i> beautiful.”</p>
<p>Mirage wasted no time. He pushed the data pad from Rodimus's hand. It clattered to the floor. He bent and kissed Rodimus.</p>
<p>“Hnn...”</p>
<p>Mirage's lips lingered after. His eyes opened slowly, golden light that stirred Rodimus's spark. Mirage had told him that his previous partners preferred for him to stay invisible. Rodimus didn't know how they <i>dared.</i> Not enjoy the sight of this beautiful mech? It must be some kind of blasphemy-</p>
<p>Mirage pressed forward and kissed Rodimus again, pushing his tongue between Rodimus's lips. Rodimus trailed his hands down Mirage's chest. Slowly, he ran his fingers in the groove at its edge, where Mirage's windshield glass just peeked through.</p>
<p>“Mmmh,” Mirage moaned into his mouth.</p>
<p>Rodimus smiled. That was Mirage's most sensitive part... that wasn't hidden under panels. Rodimus pulled back from the kiss. Mirage's lips remained parted. He vented audibly, eyes unfocused. Rodimus kissed Mirage's chest, running his fingers along that sliver of glass.</p>
<p>“Oh! Ohhh...”</p>
<p>Rodimus kissed down Mirage's chest, following its gentle curve. Mirage, like him, was a singular beauty. No clones, no repaints. Unique helm and frame. Mirage's head tilted back. His hands caressed Rodimus's cheek armor. They traced his audial circles, stroked the points of his helm.</p>
<p>Rodimus had made his way to the bottom of Mirage's chest armor. As he tongued the glass, he brushed his hands across Mirage's interface panels. <i>Just</i> enough to elicit a sharp breath. <i>Not now, not yet,</i> Rodimus thought to himself. Mirage didn't like to rush things, and Rodimus loved to indulge himself in the mech's frame. Rodimus traced the glass upwards with his tongue, kissed his way across Mirage's chest, pausing at his collar plating. Mirage was making the most delicious quiet, breathy noises, his hands squeezing Rodimus's spoiler gently.</p>
<p>“Ohh, captain.” Mirage tilted his head to the side. Rodimus took the invitation. He kissed up Mirage's collar plating to his neck. Each individual cord, slowly licked and kissed, up to his chin. Mirage shuddered with pleasure in his arms. “Mmm, <i>oh...”</i></p>
<p>Mirage took such pride in being silent. Every soft moan was a lovingly-won victory for Rodimus.</p>
<p>Mirage tilted his head down and caught Rodimus's mouth. He deepened the kiss, wrapped his arms around Rodimus. He shifted, trying to seat himself in Rodimus's lap, and the chair threatened to topple over. </p>
<p>“Hang on.” Rodimus stood and laid Mirage out on his desk. “Yeah,” he said with a grin. <i>“This</i> is the kinda administrative work I wanna do.”</p>
<p>Mirage gave a little laugh. He pushed the data pads around him aside and held his arms out. Rodimus just shook his head. He planted a hand on one of Mirage's thighs. Slowly, staring the ex-spy right in the eyes, Rodimus pulled his hand down. Thigh... knee.... down the complex and fluted plating of Mirage's lower leg. Stroking the chrome, tracing the fine edges. Rodimus hoisted that leg into the air and kissed it. He explored every seam and piece of plating, fingers touching, gently squeezing. Mirage sighed blissfully. His plating loosened. His tires spun lazily. His leg felt heavier in Rodimus's arms. Rodimus traced the path his hand had made back upwards with his mouth. Kissing the plates, the knee, the thigh...</p>
<p>Mirage's breathing hitched. “My fans have come on,” he whispered. Rodimus felt a heaviness gather deep, behind his panels. Mirage's fans had been modified to complete silence; he told Rodimus when they came on as lover's courtesy. Rodimus stilled his kisses for a moment, pressing his lips to the inside of Mirage's thigh. He waited, listened, straining for any sign of those fans. Not even a faint vibration in Mirage's frame, he was so finely forged. Rodimus opened his mouth wider, pressed his tongue flat against that thigh. It steadily warmed. Still, Rodimus could detect nothing.</p>
<p>“Captain?” Mirage breathed.</p>
<p>“C'mon, say my name,” murmured Rodimus. He resumed his kisses. Up the seam. Closer, closer, to those heating interface panels. Rodimus tongued the edge of Mirage's thigh armor, licked the biolights of his hips, and skipped over the interface panels completely. Mirage gave a little whine as Rodimus resumed his kissing on the opposite thigh. He repeated his exploration, touching and kissing down that leg. Mirage squirmed under him, moaning, clutching his helm.</p>
<p>When Rodimus had made his way up to Mirage's hips again, his own fans clicked on. Their faint whir seemed cacophonous in the room. Mirage gave a faint, “oh,” at the sound. Rodimus skipped his interface panels again, moving up to kiss Mirage's windshield glass. His plating had warmed considerably.</p>
<p>“How many times have you dismissed your panel pings?” asked Rodimus.</p>
<p>“T- ten times,” said Mirage. His head was tilted back, eyes closed. His fingers traced Rodimus's jaw, his golden crest.</p>
<p>“Wow. New record.”</p>
<p>“Yes, capt- Rodimus.”</p>
<p>Rodimus shivered. His name in that voice, <i>that</i> accent. Rodimus's frame at last began to warm. With his special ability, he had quite a tolerance for heat build-up. His frame efficiently shunted heat. But Mirage- that mech did things to him. Rodimus's kisses came more quickly now. He brushed past Mirage's neck, kissed his chin, his mouth. They kissed as if for the first time, deep and hot, becoming more frantic as they went. Rodimus's own interface panels pinged for release. He dismissed them.</p>
<p>Mirage's hands moved gently behind Rodimus's neck, up and down his back, dipping into seams in his spoiler. “Twelve times,” he said with a slight pant.</p>
<p><i>“Mmm.”</i> Rodimus kissed the side of his mouth, his cheek, down his neck again.</p>
<p>“Oh, Rodimus,” breathed Mirage.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You...” Mirage shuddered in his arms. “<i>Oh.</i> Oh, you bring my lines to flame.”</p>
<p>Rodimus chuckled. He pressed his face against Mirage's and whispered, “that's what I do.” His plating heated, flaring at his conscious direction. His fans whirred harder.</p>
<p>Mirage's vocalizer crackled. His gentle touches gave way to scrabbling: gripping Rodimus's shoulders, his spoiler, seeking anchor holds. Mirage pushed his frame up against Rodimus's, straining to absorb every joule of his heat. </p>
<p>Rodimus freed one arm from the tight embrace. He traced down Mirage's side, slipped his hand between their frames, cupped his fine interface panels. “You ready for this?”</p>
<p>Mirage's brilliant eyes deepened gold. With a click, his panel pulled aside.</p>
<p>Rodimus grinned. His fingers moved.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh~!”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strike>Is this body worship? I have no idea.</strike> <b>(It is, thank you pipermca!- tag added!)</b> Please let me know what you think =) and if I need to tag anything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>